


Charlotte's First Halloween

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: Playing House (TV)
Genre: Gen, I am sorry this is very silly, some misogynistic language ? sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte's mother and uncle have a bit of a disagreement over what she's going to wear for her first Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlotte's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joycecarolnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycecarolnotes/gifts).



“You’re kidding.” Maggie said. “You cannot dress her in this it’s ridiculous.”

“Are you saying I wasted all of this?” Zach said, holding a brilliant crimson ballgown that just so happened to be in an infant size. “It’s so good, look at it. It’s a recreation of the iconic dress from the 2012 masterpiece retelling of Anna Karenina. Do you see how this is so much more enriching than wearing a pea costume?”

“Zach, the bottom two peas,” she started, removing one of them off the felt costume, “are velcro. Look, it’s a toy on her body! What’s more enriching than that? And you know what the top pea is?”

“It’s her face!” Emma finished from the other room. 

“It’s her face!” Maggie repeated. 

“Now can I see this dress of much controversy?” Emma rubbed her hands together.

“Yes, you may. Please convince this overly-concerned mother,” Zach said, shooting his sister a glance, “that this is the right choice here.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, Zach, can you make me a dress?” Emma said, holding the cloth to her face “What the fuck!”

“It’s more fabric than you’d think really. This, it’s the dress Anna wears for a dance with Vronsky in the midst of rumours of their affair.”

“Yes! Maggie let her be a classy slut, please!” Emma pleaded.

“She’s absolutely not going to be a slut.”

“A classy one, though?” Zach offered. 

“Look, if my mother had the opportunity to dress me at 4 months old in this, and said no? I’d never fucking forgive her. Not that she would, of course. My mom, even with all her faults, knows glamour, god bless her.”

“No, to both of you. Why do you think this is okay?”

“You can’t ask why about love, Maggie.” Zach said. “You just can’t”


End file.
